View content advisory for Saw II: Flesh
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 5/10. Near at the beginning of the movie, there is a house party with teenagers drinking and some partially naked female teenagers (breasts are often barely visible) and we see people drinking and kissing passionetely. Also some male teenagers are shown bare-chested. The love of a drug addicted father to his son is often discussed. Jigsaw is shown completely naked in the morgue (however nothing explicit is shown, only his buttocks are shown briefly). There is a brief flashback of Jigsaw and Jill kissing passionetely. A rape and miscarriage are often discussed. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. Very graphic movie with bloody violence and torture throughout. 'this '''means extremely graphic. ''this ''means quite graphic with some detail. this means violent but no graphic results. ''A man wakes with a trap around his face (he is informed on a TV that it will slam shut on his head, killing him instantly and that the key is behind the skin underneath his eye). He takes a scalpel and begins to cut the skin beneath his eye, we see blood gushing out graphically and we see the skin getting cut open in detail. (he then rips out the key and we see some blood getting ripped with it). '' Jill shoots Billy The Puppet (Jigsaw) on his tricycle (there is nothing shown, he just falls off his tricycle). '''A man prepares a "dead" Jigsaw for autopsy. As he begins to cut his chest open with a scalpel (we see his skin getting cut open and some blood gushing out in detail), Jigsaw takes a large knife and stabs the corner in the throat (we see blood spurting and hear gurgling noises and we can see the inside of his neck graphically). He then falls dead on the floor (with blood still spurting out). ' Jill Tuck is shown in the hospital and she has a large cut wound on her arm and she is getting stitches. We see the needle going in and out of her arm and we hear the skin tugging against her flesh. '' Photos are shown of Jigsaw victims. (this is not in detail and barely visible). ''Michael Tapp wakes up in a cage and other man next to him wakes up in another cage. They're informed on a TV by Jigsaw that they must push the cages to the electric door and it will open. Who is first will survive, but who does not make it will be left to die. However, on the floor there are pieces of sharp glass everywhere and it will hurt them if they will step on it. (we see them pushing the cages and stepping on sharp pieces and we see the skin on their foot getting cut open). Michael survives and leaves the other man to die. '' '''Michael finds a man hanging from a ceiling (he is still alive but disembowled and we see his insides and blood laying on the floor). Michael is informed that the key is in his stomach and he must cut open the man's stomach in order to retrieve the key. Michael rips out the man's stomach and cuts it open (we see him cutting open the stomach and retrieve and we see blood pouring out of the cut open stomach). ' 'Michael finds his best friend in a trap. His head is covered in a helmet with spikes on the inside. There is a spiked chain trapped in his stomach and Michael has to pull it out (it contains the key). He begins to pull it out (we hear crunching from the chain and we see some blood getting pulled with it) and the friend begins to vomit blood and stomach content (we see it graphically). Michael is too late and the spikes impale the friend's head and cut it into tiny cubes (we see parts of his brains and pieces of flesh and skin falling off in graphic detail). '